1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a display apparatus and, in particular, to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Because the current display apparatuses (e.g. LCD apparatuses) have advantages such as low power consumption, light weight and less radiation, they are gradually taking the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses and widely applied to various electronic products.
For the design of a display apparatus, color taste is an important design factor and it can be shown by the chromaticity diagram. For example, the light emitted from a display panel can be specifically represented by a CIE 1931 xy chromaticity diagram, in which three primary colors (blue, green and red) have their respective color points, i.e. three vertices of the color triangle in the diagram. Presently, sRGB is commonly used as a chromaticity standard. Based on sRGB color space, in the CIE 1931 xy chromaticity diagram, the blue point is specified as (0.15, 0.06), the green point is specified as (0.3, 0.6), and the red point is specified as (0.64, 0.33), in coordinates (x,y). If the color points of three primary colors of a light deviate from the color points defined by the sRGB standard too much, the colors displayed by the display panel may be distorted, so that the displayed images loss quality.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display apparatus so that the color points of primary colors of the light emitted by the display apparatus can be maintained within a better range in the chromaticity diagram for enhancing the display quality and product competitiveness.